The Darker Side of the Moon
by MelodicMadness
Summary: They lived in a world where neither freedom nor justice existed. The Organization went to all the measures to find/capture anyone with psychic powers, creating a hellish world. Two boys are determined to create their own destiny in this world. RikuSora AU
1. Prologue

_The Darker Side of the Moon_

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

A/n: I just wanted to write a RikuSora one-shot, but then the ideas kept on growing and growing until they formed this dark AU. I hope it won't be too dark though… (Hope? I'm the author! I should know.) I'd put more, but I'm lazy. My next a/n should be longer.

Xxxx

_Prologue_

Xxxx

What… kind of a world was this?

It was filled with magic, nightmares, hope, and despair. You either succeeded in life by using those weaker than you as steps to your goal, or struggled to claim a meaning and purpose so that you do not wander the streets of the town as a lost cause.

Most of the population lived as the latter.

A young man walked through the streets of the town, realizing exactly where he stood in this world. As he glanced up at the glowing neon signs, at the tall, dark, and daunting skyscrapers, and at the gloomy, vapid sky, he smiled in a pitiful realization.

"What am I doing here…? There has to be more that I can do." He looked away from the sky and at the streets, which held an even more depressing sight—nothing. No one was out wasting their money shopping, no hobos were taking a nap in some alley… even the wind was nonexistent. So what was he doing there, all by himself? Why was he the only one showing proof of existence?

"They couldn't catch me. And they never will." The brunette mumbled to himself, feeling his sense of accomplishment. He grinned, adding to his smug comment, but his large, blue eyes frowned otherwise.

Sora was alone. He traveled from district to district in the large town simply nicknamed "The City That Never Was", and in each one, only he and a few other people were able to avoid the clutches of the elite, the well-known, the ones with authority… the Organization.

After a few more steps, Sora stopped, his hands in his jean pockets, his face suddenly contorted into a scowl. Within a second, he held his head up and pulled his fists out of his pockets, clenching them with rage. "You hear that?! You'll never get me! You may get these average citizens, but you'll never get me! You may get these shopkeepers, but you'll never get me! You may get my friends, my family, but guess what?" he yelled into the desolate streets, stopping only for a moment. "You will _never_, _**ever**__, _get me!"

Whether his fight was one for survival or one for freedom, or just one of defiance, this boy would use every ounce of his strength and all of his gifted powers to someday bring down the Organization. He would return this world, the only world he knew, into one that everyone could enjoy. Although that would be impossible alone.

Xxxx

A/n: If this is even just one percent interesting, please review! Just a few reviews to show you're interested and I'll put up another chapter. And this story _will _have RikuSora, I swear. I just need to be my silly self and introduce more characters and reveal more of the story before they even meet. Ehehehe //kicked//.

Ahem, anyway, just to maybe excite you guys more, this will have a demented and manipulative Roxas. I'm really excited to write that. :D


	2. Chapter 1

The Darker Side of the Moon

The characters and concept of Kingdom Hearts belong to Tetsuya Nomura.

A/n: Well, I got some nice reviews, so here is the actual first chapter of my story! I kind of just go with the flow with my stories, all of my stories, so if you're a new reader of mine, I hope that it works for you as much as it works for me :D. Also, I'm sometimes late with updating. I just get lazy, I'll be honest. And AxelRoxas somehow snuck its way in here, so I wonder what other couples will sneak into my story? Well, I digress. Onward!

P.S. FINALLY. I CAN LOG INTO MY FFDN ACCOUNT. I wanted to get this up sooner, guys, I really did. D:

Xxxx

Chapter One

Xxxx

"How did the investigations go?" an authorizing voice demanded.

"We managed to capture and contain two people who had the desired powers, sir."

With a displeased look in his eye, the one who brought up the question crossed his arms and leaned against the back of his chair, causing it to squeak in the process. He thought of the best way to voice his aggravation without sounding _too_ irritated. The other man obsequiously waited. He anticipated his boss' dour response.

"How is it that we only find two people, when but a week ago you and your supposedly admirable men detained _eight_?" the displeased look in his blue, indifferent eyes replaced itself with one of growing scrutiny.

Slightly flinching from the harshness in his words, the man (who really did not look much like a man because of his overly pink hair) lowered his head in shame as he replied, "I realize this. I'm terribly sorry sir, but it seems that the more times we search the city, to more hiding places these rats find. It would take weeks, even months, to search everywhere fully, and even if we did, they would just scurry to a completely different part of the city. It would become a wild goose cha-,"

"Spare your excuses. The more people who escape, the more danger The Organization is in. If you need to, dispatch more of your men. I'll pay you extra. You're dismissed." With the single movement of his hand, he dismissed his minion.

Marluxia bowed in respect and left the room with a slightly bruised ego.

Within a few seconds, their was a different voice. "Now, now, Roxas. That was just a bit too harsh, even for you." Though he could not see the speaker's face just yet, Roxas could feel a smirk on his lips.

"Were you standing behind the door the whole time?" he asked, one eyebrow lifted a few centimeters above his eye. As the man approached, he lifted himself from his seat, the shape of his small body still imprinted into the cushions.

With another teasing smile, his guest replied, "Well, I was going to come in sooner, but when I saw Marluxia, I decided to have some enjoyment first. He looked fine before he spoke with you, but when he left the room, it looked as though you kicked him below the belt." He received another look from Roxas, another childish look of disbelief. "You really do have a way with words."

The blond smiled, more from amusement than any form of joy. "I don't get you sometimes, Axel."

"I can say the same for you," the man replied before walking over to his co-worker's desk. "But I guess that's why we make such a nice match," he purred into Roxas' ear, causing the boy to push him away in embarrassment.

With a quick reply, Roxas spat, "Keep your distance. We're still on duty."

"Speaking of duty, I was down in the cells, examining some of the detainees, and I found an interesting young fellow."

"Do you have to use 'detainees?' You make it sound like a prison here."

The redhead did not reply, but smiled instead, the ends of his thin lips curving up in contrast to Roxas' frown. "He had a very peculiar energy about him. He didn't say much, and he barely even moved, except to look at me, but I could just feel his spirit trying to break out of there. And he probably will."

Roxas resumed his seat and peered into a corner of the room then closed his eyes. "Why are you telling me this? Are you saying we should get more guards down there?"

"Oh, just thought I'd tell you. You might want to check him out for yourself… if he isn't already gone, that is." His smile faded away, but his eyes still held their jeering manner. It was a rare occasion to ever see him serious.

The young president opened his eyes and turned to look around at his colleague. Just like everyone else, he too found it difficult to know whether Axel was being serious or just partly serious. Either way, it alarmed him to think about someone escaping the building. Only one other person managed to escape before, and, well… he received the proper punishment.

"Right this instance, you mean?"

"The longer you stay here, the farther he'll get."

Roxas lowered his eyes and pressed his lips together, either scowling or showing his concern, or both. In one swift movement, he was on his feet and already heading for the exit. For a few seconds, only the sounds of his black boots meeting with the grey linoleum floor filled the room, until Axel called out, "I'll keep watch over your desk, pres'."

"Axel, once again, we're on duty. And thank you." He uttered the last word as he set foot out of his office and headed toward the lowest level of the building. If Axel was right (and he usually was), then the prisoner was probably already gone. Well, he could still steal a peak.

Xxxx

A/n: Chapters will probably be short for now, just to warn you. They'll get longer later on, and Riku _will_ pop into the story. I'm just taking my time.

Another P.S. Oh, and how did you like Roxas? I think I kind of based him off of what the original Org. XIII Roxas was like, because once he lost his memories… He was just too nice. He's the darker side of Sora, so he should act that way, right?


End file.
